new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Cartoon Animal Town characters
Cartoon Animal Town is an American adult crossover hand-drawn animated television series co-created and developed by Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone and Seth MacFarlane, which premiered in 2019. The following is a list of characters from the series. Main Primary *'Mickey Mouse' - The show's main character, along with Minnie. His design is based off of Fred Moore's redesign from the late 30s-early 40s. *'Minnie Mouse' - Mickey's girlfriend/wife. Here, she is an attorney who has her office in her apartament with Mickey. Most of her clients are guest stars from other cartoons of the past and present. *'Donald Duck' - A short-tempered, incomprehensible duck who's got the sweetest disposition and gets stuck with many bad luck issues. *'Daisy Duck' - Donald's girlfriend. *'Goofy Goof' - A tall, yet, somewhat clumsy dog who is friends with Mickey, Donald, Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Stimpy, SpongeBob and Patrick. *'Pluto' - Mickey's pet dog and faithful companion. *'Bugs Bunny' - A rabbit and one of Mickey's friends. *'Daffy Duck' - A screwball, greedy, selfish and wisecracking duck who wants to get fame and glory as an entertainer, despite having some little talent. Despite his greedy ways, he does have a soft spot for his friends, alhough being at odds with Donald in several occasions. *'Porky Pig' - The straight man of the group. Here, he's portrayed as a religious Christian. *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' girlfriend. *'Tina Russo Duck' - Daffy's girlfriend. *'Petunia Pig' - Porky's girlfriend. *'Sylvester Pussycat' - A cat who tries to eat the bird (Tweety) and/or the mice (Mickey and Minnie, Jerry or Speedy Gonzales), but failling. *'Sylvester Pussycat Jr.' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - A yellow canary who is able to outsmart Sylvester's attempts to eat him. *'The Warners' - Three inkblot bobcats who are siblings and wear gloves, have puppy ears and long cat tails, whiskers and white paws on their feet. **'Yakko Warner' - The leader of the group. He wears khaki pants with a black belt. **'Wakko Warner' - The middle kid of the group, who sports a Beatles-style accent. He wears a red backwards baseball cap and a sky blue turtleneck. **'Dot Warner' - The youngest and only girl of the group. She wears a flower bow on the ears of her head and a short pink skirt. *'Pinky and the Brain' - the Warners' pet white mice who secretly plot to take over the world. They are the major focus in some episodes' subplots. *'Laura the Cat and Dominic the Dog' - TBD. Here, they are portrayed as adoptive siblings and two of the most frecuent victims in Chucky Fox's antics. *'Brittney the Dog and Paul the Cat' - TBD. Here, they are portrayed as adoptive siblings, Laura's husband (Paul) and Dominic's wife (Brittney) and two of the most frecuent victims in Chucky Fox's antics. *'Thomas "Tom" Cat' - A gray and white house cat who frecuently chases Jerry. Like Tom and Jerry: The Movie, he also has the ability to speak. *'Jerry Mouse' - A brown and peach mouse who annoys Tom and Spike. Like Tom and Jerry: The Movie, he also has the ability to speak just like Tom. *'Spike Bulldog' - Tom's frenemy and roommate who is also annoyed by Jerry. *'Tyke Bulldog' - Spike's son who befriends Jerry. Like Tom and Jerry Kids, he also has the ability to speak and walk like a human. *'Cooper Elledge' - TBD *'Krazy Kat' - TBD *'Ignatz Mouse' - TBD *'Ike the Cat' - TBD *'Squeaky the Mouse' - TBD *'Anthony Rabbit and Harold Hippo' - TBD *'The Rabbit Siblings' - Anthony's nephews and niece, consisting of: **'Larry Rabbit' - TBD **'Lenny Rabbit' - TBD **'Linus Rabbit' - TBD **'Lamar Rabbit' - TBD **'Lance Rabbit' - TBD **'Lindsay Rabbit' - TBD **'Lucas Rabbit' - TBD **'Logan Rabbit' - TBD **'Lagan Rabbit' - TBD **'Louis Rabbit' - TBD **'Leroy Rabbit' - TBD *'Chucky Fox' - TBD *'Chippy Chipmunk' - TBD *'Bruce Foxhound' - TBD *'Matthew Dog and Eugine Cat' - TBD *'The Acres Kids' - consisting of: **'Snuffy Dog' - TBD **'Patty Mouse' - TBD **'Rose Cat' - TBD **'Philip Cat' - TBD **'Abraham Owl' - TBD **'Juliet Rabbit' - TBD **'Puncher Hedgehog' - TBD **'Maisy Magpie' - TBD *'Sweety Woodpecker' - TBD *'Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane' - TBD *'Snappy Cat' - TBD *'Dexter Cat' - TBD *'The Good Luck Crickets' - consisting of: **'Master Good Luck Cricket' - A cricket parody of Papa Smurf. **'Poindexter Good Luck Cricket' - A cricket parody of Brainy Smurf. Here, he's portrayed as being more cynical and intelligent. **'Hottie Good Luck Cricket' - A cricket parody of Smurfette. **'Dizzy Good Luck Cricket' - A cricket parody of Clumsy Smurf. **'Strongbones Good Luck Cricket' - A cricket parody of Hefty Smurf. **'Grumpy Good Luck Cricket' - A cricket parody of Grouchy Smurf. **'Musical Good Luck Cricket' - A cricket parody of Harmony Smurf. **'Handsome Good Luck Cricket' - A cricket parody of Vanity Smurf. **'Chef Good Luck Cricket' - A cricket parody of Greedy Smurf. **'Funny Good Luck Cricket' - A cricket parody of Jokey Smurf. *'Sorcelion' - An animal parody of Gargamel. *'L.O.S.E.R.S.' consisting of: **'Brainy Weasel' - TBD **'Spunky Doberman' - TBD **'Benny Bear' - TBD *'Mittens the Cat' - TBD. Here, he and his family had accidentally traveled through time from Medieval times for a vacation and they decided to stay. He don't fluents the modern day stuff. *'Princess Sally' - TBD. Here, she and her family had accidentally traveled through time from Medieval times for a vacation and they decided to stay. Like Mittens, she don't fluents the modern day stuff. *'Johnny and Lori' - TBD. Here, they and their parents had accidentally traveled through time from Medieval times for a vacation and they decided to stay. Like their parents, they don't fluent the modern day stuff. *'Dinko Dachshund' - TBD. *'Doggo Dachshund' - TBD. *'Catnip Alleycat' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as an adult and a feline party animal. *'Miguel Mouse' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as an adult and a rodent party animal. *'Bella Cat' - TBD. Here, she's portrayed as an adult, a feline party animal and Catnip's wife. *'Daisy Fieldmouse' - TBD. Here, she's portrayed as an adult, a rodent party animal and Miguel's wife. *'Pudgy Alligator' - TBD. *'Luna Cheetah' - TBD. *'Ken Duck' - TBD. *'Stretchy Giraffe' - TBD. *'Felix the Cat' - TBD *'Woody Woodpecker' - TBD *'Knothead and Splinter' - TBD *'The Doggie Family' - consisting of: **'George Doggie:' TBD. Here, he's portrayed as an alcoholic and a drug addict. **'Linda Doggie:' TBD. Here, she's portrayed as an alcoholic and a drug addict like her husband. **'Tyler Doggie:' TBD **'Karen Doggie:' TBD **'Robbie Doggie:' TBD **'Jillian Doggie:' TBD **'Kevin and Wendy Doggie:' TBD **'Joe Doggie:' TBD **'Melissa Doggie:' TBD *'Sam and Bobo Pussycat' - TBD *'Ricky Mouse' - TBD *'Stacie Macks' - TBD *'Dolores Catem' - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner' - Here, Wile E. is portrayed as a border agent, while the Road Runner is portrayed as a Mexican trickster and people smuggler who always tries to cross the town's border and regularly taunts Wile E. in the cold openings until the episode "Se Busca", where Wile E. finally captures him. *'Elmer Fudd' - a accident-prone human who lives in Animaltown since ten years ago. He, along with Jimmy, Heloise and Lola Loud, is one of the only four humans (not counting the one time human characters or the cameo ones) in the whole series and is the fall-guy of many pranks from the other characters, mainly Kevin and Wendy Doggie. *'Ivana' - TBD *'Noreen' - TBD *'Sven' - TBD *'Dudley' - TBD *'Kaabo' - TBD *'Jinx' - TBD *'Ace' - TBD *'Mary and Terry' - TBD *'Viola' - TBD *'Scarlett' - TBD *'Norden' - TBD *'The A.N.I.M.A.L.S. Agency' - consisting of: **'Secret Squirrel' - TBD **'Penny Squirrel' - TBD **'Morocco Mole' - TBD **'Larry Wolfen' - TBD **'Dana Wolfen' - TBD **'Charlie Wolfen' - TBD **'Freddy Wolfen' - TBD **'Gaby Wolfen' - TBD **'Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat' - TBD **'Filbert Fox' - TBD **'Felicia Fox' - TBD **'Felix Fox' - TBD **'Francine Fox' - TBD **'Flip Fox' - TBD **'Fiona Fox' - TBD *'The Mane Six' - consisting of: **'Twilight Sparkle '- the leader of the Mane Six. Here, she's portrayed as an egotistical person, as well as a alcoholic and drug addict. **'Rainbow Dash' - TBD **'Pinkie Pie' - TBD **'Rarity' - TBD **'Applejack' - TBD **'Fluttershy' - TBD *'Spike' - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dragon sidekick. Here, he's portrayed as a Beavis and Butt-Head-esque character. *'Russell Ferguson' - TBD *'Sunil Nevla' - TBD *'Vinnie Terrio' - TBD *'Pepper Clark' - TBD *'Minka Mark' - TBD *'Zoe Trent' - TBD *'Penny Ling' - TBD *'The Barkleys' - consisting of: **'Arnie Barkley' - TBD **'Agnes Barkley' - TBD **'Terry Barkley' - TBD **'Roger Barkley' - TBD **'Chester Barkley' - TBD *'The Coyote Family' - consisting of: **'Gulliver Coyote' - TBD **'Jenna Coyote' - TBD **'Jack Coyote' - TBD **'Lola Coyote' - TBD **'Edward Coyote' - TBD **'Dr. Walter Coyote' - TBD *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - an energetic, annoying, dimwitted, childish and optimistic sponge. *'Patick Star' - a dimwitted yet friendly pink starfish and SpongeBob's best friend and roommate. *'Gary the Snail' - SpongeBob and Patrick's pet cat-like snail. *'Squidward Tentacles' - an arrogant and ill-tempered octopuss and the Coyotes' roommate who enjoys playing the clarinet and painting self-portraits, but hates his job as a cashier and living in-between the other main characters due to the problems they cause at him. His personality includes a short and violent temper, which has also involved numerous Moe Syzlac-esque suicide attempts. Other running jokes featuring him include being kidnapped by Yakko, Wakko and Dot, being arrested at the end of an episode's main plot or subplot, his numerous encounters with Mr. Pickels (who does put him in humiliating situations while making him seem crazy), unsuccessfully trying to get a girlfriend, and an ambiguous ethnic origin. *'Sandy Cheeks' - TBD *'Swiper the Fox' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a burglar who frequently steals merchandise from the other characters, as well as a ex-convict. *'Ren Höek' - TBD *'Stimpy J. Cat' - TBD *'Jimmy Two-Shoes' - TBD *'Heloise' - TBD *'Peri and Entree' - TBD *'The Berenstain Bears' - consisting of: **'Billiam "Papa" Bear' - TBD **'Margaret "Mama" Bear' - TBD **'Brother Bear' - TBD. Here, he drinks whisky. **'Sister Bear' - TBD. Here, she drinks whisky like her brother. *'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - TBD *'Skylos the Dog' - TBD *'Gata the Cat' - TBD *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' - TBD *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD *'Miley the Mite' - TBD *'Tashy the Tick' - TBD *'Lazlo' - TBD *'Angel the Bald Eagle' - TBD *'Coco the Pug' - TBD *'Pain the Bat' - TBD *'Toby the Tuxedo Cat' - TBD *'Ben the Bear' - TBD *'Runny the Road Runner' - TBD *'Waynesboro' - TBD *'Orson Pig' - TBD *'Booker and Sheldon' - Orson's adoptive sons. *'Roy Rooster' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a Eric Cartman-esque character. *'Wade Duck' - TBD *'Bo Sheep' - TBD *'Lanolin Sheep' - TBD. Here, she is one of the most frecuent victims in Chucky Fox's antics. *'Cow' - TBD. Here, she is a adult who wants Chicken to give a kiss. *'Chicken' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a rude adult who wants to get rid of Cow. *'Mr. Goat' - a crazy goat who commonly annoys most characters with his various disguises. *'The Muskart Squad' consisting of: **'Muskus' - TBD. **'Trini' - TBD. **'Mali' - TBD. **'Marie' - TBD. **'Marshall' - TBD. **'Maximus' - TBD. **'Madora' - TBD. **'Mimsy' - TBD. **'Victor' - TBD. *'Rocky the Flying Squirrel' - TBD *'Bullwinkle J. Moose' - TBD *'Matias Pudu' - TBD *'Chopper' - TBD *'Antonia Vicuña' - TBD *'Francisco Hummingbird' - TBD *'Valentina Pudu' - TBD *'Chopperina' - TBD *'Sneezly and Breezly' - TBD *'Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy' - TBD *'Itchy Mouse' - a murderous mouse who kills any characters. Here, he appears with a mixture of his personality and Peter Griffin's personality. *'Scratchy Cat' - a black cat with many bad luck. Here, he appears with a Kenny McCormick-style role, dying in nearly every episode before returning in the next with little-to-no definitive explanation given. *'Rabbit' - TBD *'Lola Loud' - TBD. Here, her backstory (revealed in "Lola's Bad Day in 100 Acres Wood") is this: she unintentionally killed all her siblings (except Lily), which she was arrested, disowned by her parents and exiled to Animaltown forever, where she is forced to live in the Ark Departments and adopted by Rabbit. As a result of her bratty behavior, she ends up being the main punching bag in the series (after Squidward), being regularly tormented by SpongeBob and Patrick. In "You Need a Date", it is revealed that her bad luck had begun when she was cursed by the homeless owl from "Curse of the Mice" after she called him a weirdo. She's the only character in the show whose series is not aired on neither Kawaii Box or Dark Box. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'Mr. Eugene Krabs' - The money-obsessed owner of both the Ark Departments (where most of the main characters live on, being their landlord) and the restaurant The Krusty Krab. *'Sheldon Plankton' - a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. He is a skilled inventor and possesses a Napoleon complex due to his short stature. He usually tries to steal either Mr. Krabs' secret recipe for Krabby Patties or the deed for the Ark Departments' ownership to use them in his future world domination plans, but always unsuccessful (except, temporarily, in Cartoon Animal Town: Journey to the Madness). *'Heathcliff' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as Plankton's sidekick. *'Edgardo Puma' - TBD *'Officer Bull Pupp' - a police officer bulldog who is mainly seen arresting either Swiper, Ren, Heloise, Squidward, Lola Loud, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Edgardo and/or Ignatz for every crime they commit in a episode. *'Officer Twinkle' - a police officer german shepard who is mainly seen arresting the Muskrat Squad. *'Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow' - two police officer fox and crow who appear when Officer Pupp is the focus in a subplot. Secondary *'Tommy the Opossum' - TBD *'Mr. Badger' - TBD *'Mr. Raccoon' - a brown raccoon who is the teacher of Animaltown Driving School. * * * *'Mayor Hokey Wolf' - TBD * *'Dr. Von Goosewing' - TBD * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Primary * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Secondary * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'Baron Silas Von Greenback' - TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cameos *'Mordecai' - TBD *'Rigby' - TBD *'I.M. Weasel' - TBD. *'Deirdre the Cat' - TBD. *'Jacob the Dingo' - TBD. *'Alex the Fox' - TBD. *'Scoops the Otter' - TBD. *'Pit the Power' - TBD *'Dot the Mouse' - TBD *'Mr. Catnip the Cat' - TBD *'Finn the Mouse' - TBD * * * * * * * * * * *'Witch Hazel' - A witch who has green skin, black hair and clothing, and is considered to be rather ugly. She only appears in Halloween specials. * * * * * Gag characters * * * * *'Mr. Kat and Screwy Wolf' - TBD. Here, they are portrayed as a Kang and Kodos-esque duo, being seen in their space ship, watching the episode's events and laughing maniacally at the Earthlings' suffering. *'Azrael and Morty' - Gargamel's pet cat and vulture from The Smurfs. Here, they presumably watch the show in Gargamel's house, usually commentting on a scene. They are also the "hosts" of the most of the show's specials. *'Sticky Joe' - a homeless human from several episodes of Teen Titans Go!. He appears mainly eihter stealing food or being locked in a prison cell by Officer Pupp. He is the only recurring cameo human character. *'The Cheshire Cat' - he is mainly seen bellowing “Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?!” in a rising inflection. He is usually referred to as That Annoying Cat Who Always Says "Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?" or That Jerk That Goes "Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?" by Patrick. He is the only film character to appear in various episodes of the series. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' - a pink bear-like creature from The Powerpuff Girls. He appears mainly being beaten up by a character or arrested for a unknown crime. His most notable appearances in the series is most of the scenes where Squidward gets arrested, usually telling him either "What are you in for, pal?" (in earlier episodes) or "Welcome back" (in later episodes), making Squidward fearful of him. *'Mr. Pickles' - a demonic Border Collie who kills, mutilates and rapes his countless victims. Here, he is mainly seen regularly harassing/tormenting Squidward (who always refers him just as "Evil Dog"). Despite torturing Squidward, Mr. Pickles does care about him, as an example in in the last half of their subplot from "Bo and Lanolin's Accidental Time Travel", when Squidward was locked up in the insane asylum for attacking Otto and Coco (as a result of one of his encounters with Mr. Pickles). Mr. Pickles eventually manages to free Squidward (along with SpongeBob, who was also locked up in the asylum) from the asylum, ironically saving him from being locomotized, although knowing Mr. Pickles, it's most likely the only reason he did it was just so he could be able to torment him again. For much of the series, most characters (mainly Mr. Krabs) believed Mr. Pickles was just a figment of Squidward's imagination until the episode "Fault of a Plankton", where he finally catches him and reveals him to everybody in the Ark Depataments. **'The Steves' - Mr. Pickles' 100 pet humans who wears gimp suits and behave as dogs. They are seen in their owner's lair, usually attacking Squidward or kicking him out of the lair every time he enters it. In the episode "The Coin", it is revealed that one of the Steves was Lincoln Loud, who faked his death and became into a Steve. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *